Volver a amar
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Kakashi es un ser solitario e independiente a la vista de todos, pero también se cansa. Cualquiera se cansa de tanta soledad. A él nunca le había gustado estar así, pero la costumbre a veces podía más que el valor. Todo es igual para él hasta que decide, decide luchar por algo, por alguien y por él mismo. Lucha por amar otra vez. KakaHina. Fanfic lento.
1. Atardecer

**Atardecer.**

Cuando todo se obscurece para la vida de un hombre, en especial, para la de un shinobi, es muy difícil que se recupere con normalidad.

No sólo porque a partir de ese momento todo cambia, no. Es por el pasado y las pesadillas que esto conllevará. Es por las heridas que dejara en su órgano vital.

Si él lograba vivir el día a día de manera, aparentemente rutinaria, siempre en sus pensamientos estaría el recuerdo.

La vivencia de que alguna vez en su vida, amo a alguien.

Su sensei, su equipo, hasta su padre. Los había amado a todos ellos, y ahora, ahora sentía como el aire de sus pulmones salía sin siquiera preguntárselo.

Estaba viviendo ese dolor y desamor en carne propia, otra vez.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose el estómago con su mano izquierda.

La sangre caía a borbotones por sus labios. Viviría, eso era seguro.

Era una verdadera lástima que él chico cayendo sin vida frente a él, no se volviera a levantar.

Con una de sus manos tapó su rostro. Empezaba a sentir una tremenda irritación proveniente de sus ojos. No sabía si era por los sentimientos encontrados o por la suciedad y sangre que corría de su frente sin intenciones de detenerse.

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba peligrosamente sangrante.

Estando de rodillas, le costaba gran trabajo respirar. Mucho se había roto dentro de él, no sólo órganos y huesos, también su mente y lo que quedaba de un ya mal herido corazón.

Otra vez le quitaba la vida a un chico.

Había tenido esperanzas de no volver a hacerlo, pero así había pasado y no podría cambiarlo.

El hombre de corta edad yacía en el suelo, con múltiples heridas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Todo había sido por parte del peliplateado.

En la posición en la que se encontraba, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del otro, dejando escapar varios quejidos de dolor. Cuando al fin estuvo a su lado, se permitió quitarse su propia banda y colocarla en la frente del chico.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegró de ver aquel rostro, aunque eso implicaba que él volviera a quitar una vida.

Suspiró con cansancio y cerró sus ojos. No sabía con exactitud si dormiría o moriría al cerrarlos, pero poco le interesaba.

Ahora, al menos el espíritu de Sasuke sería libre, ya que en vida no había podido serlo.

Sonrió, pensando que Naruto estaría más que extasiado, abrazando y jugando como un niño con su viejo amigo, ahora que estaban juntos.

Una lágrima escapó y resbaló por su mejilla.

Un alumno suyo había matado a otro, y él había acabado con aquel vengador y solitario chico.

El último pensamiento que quedó en su mente, fue que había sido una vida injusta y por demás dolorosa para los dos chicos.

En especial para el rubio revoltoso, que había entrado en su vida y que jamás saldría.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban muertos. Y tal vez en unos minutos, él también estaría con ellos.

* * *

Escuchó el ruido de unas piernitas deslizándose sobre la madera de la casa.

El suave tintineo de la campanilla que colgaba del cuello de aquel ser vivo, hizo que activará su Byakugan para corroborar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se relajó en su lugar y soltó el aire que no sabía desde que momento había estado reteniendo.

El pequeño bebé se encontraba de lo más feliz, esparciendo gran cantidad de pañuelos por donde estaba, hipnotizando con su risa traviesa a la Hyuga.

Hinata limpió su frente con el dorso de su mano y siguió preparando el desayuno del día.

Aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no podía dejar solo a su bebé. Neji no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Apresuró el proceso de cocina y avanzó entre el camino que separaba a Hizaku de ella.

—¿En dónde te escondes, bebé? —cuestionó Hinata en voz alta, aun sabiendo que el pequeño no podría contestar.

Cuando lo vio, sentado alrededor de una circunferencia de pañuelos, no pudo evitar reír divertida y conmovida por aquel acto inocente.

Se preguntó si ella, o si su difunto compañero de vida, habían sido igual alguna vez.

Su vista se cristalizó un minuto. Negó suavemente y cargó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime. Ya no perderé a las personas que amo.

Su bebé no podía entender lo que decía, pero le sonrió y dejó que su pequeña cabecita cayera en el pecho de su madre.

Hinata rio con ternura.

—Neji estaría feliz de ver tu linda sonrisa iluminar nuestro hogar.

Y diciendo eso, la figura de ambos se perdió entre la espaciosa casa.

* * *

Shikamaru apenas regresaba de una fastidiosa misión en Suna, y para sorpresa de la Hokage, el chico le había pedido dos días de descanso. Pero no para quedarse a mirar las nubes pasar, no. Él le había pedido ese receso para cuidar a Hinata y a su criatura especialista en gatear.

Sus ojos no podrían abrirse más, porqué se saldrían de su rostro.

—¿Estás diciéndome, que quieres días libres para ser niñero? No te entiendo Nara.

—Sé que es un lío, pero me gustaría hacerlo. Es lo único que puedo hacer para…

—Nadie te culpa por lo que pasó, tú deberías tratar de hacer lo mismo.

—Con todo respeto, ¿cree que no lo intento? Es sólo que, los dos son importantes para mi ahora.

Tsunade tardó varios segundos en pensar su respuesta definitiva.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que compensar el tiempo perdido. ¿Oíste?

Shikamaru sólo se limitó a suspirar.

Ya podía imaginarse el tipo de misiones que le daría la Hokage, pero no le importaba.

Después de todo, él era lo único que le quedaba a la Hyuga y a su descendiente, no los abandonaría ahora que estaban tan desprotegidos. Tan solos.

Además, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a la pareja de ojos blancos.

Había sido tan repentina y dolorosa la partida de Neji, que dudaba que Hinata estuviera del todo bien. No sólo había perdido a su esposo y protector, había perdido un amigo y un padre para su hijo.

El ahijado de Shikamaru.

* * *

Las ojas de los árboles se desprendían de sus ramas cuando él corría cerca de éstas.

Estaba agotado, eso no era mentira. Tsunade había tratado de detenerlo pero debió de suponer, que tratándose de él, eso no pasaría. Nadie sería capaz de frenarlo.

Corrió con más fuerza y rapidez. Cada segundo que pasaba podía ser el último para Kakashi.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, abriéndose las palmas, sintiendo la sangre bajar y perderse entre las ramas.

No podía dejar que su eterno rival-amigo muriera, no en ese lugar, no ese día y sin duda alguna no en su guardia.

La desesperación empezaba a causar ciertos estragos en el sentir de Gai.

Sus pies comenzaban a percibir cierta incomodidad y cierta liquidez espesa. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que era.

Pero él siguió corriendo.

El viento golpeaba bruscamente su rostro, estaba por detenerse a pensar en una estrategia cuando se fijó en su entorno. Decenas de árboles delante de él se encontraban destruidos, el pasto que adornaba esa zona no estaba, en su lugar, la tierra se veía esparcida y hundida en distintas proporciones. Bajó de la rama donde se había colocado y tanteo la superficie bajo él. Maldijo en voz baja.

Toda esa área estaba destruida, y lo que era aún peor, todo estaba impregnado de un olor a sangre y madera quemada.

Sabía quiénes podrían ser los únicos que harían algo así.

Comenzó a caminar y a buscar a su amigo. Todo indicaba que debía encontrarlo muy cerca de ahí.

El aire a su alrededor se congeló. El cuerpo de Kakashi estaba lastimado por doquier.

Se apresuró a su lado y tocó su frente, estaba helado.

Sin pensarlo más, lo colocó sobre su espalda y avanzó de regreso a la aldea.

* * *

—Así que, no hablan contigo.

—No —Hinata le respondió con simpleza, mientras levantaba a su hijo en dirección al cielo, sonriéndole.

A Shikamaru le costaba creer que estaba hablando con la misma Hinata.

Esa chica junto a él no dudaba en hablar ni en decir "no" si era necesario.

Tarde pero habían logrado uno de sus tantos propósitos.

Estaba seguro de que Neji estaría orgulloso de su mujer. Y sí, decía su mujer, porque Neji y Hinata habían trabajado duro para forjar el carácter que Hinata estaba mostrándole en esa charla. El Hyuga la había acompañado desde que había notado su error al culpar a su prima por su desdicha, y Hinata lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Shikamaru creía que su amor había nacido, desde el día que Neji había ido a aquella misión, donde Naruto no había regresado con vida. Jamás había visto a una mujer tranquila como la ojiperla, entrenar día y noche, sin dormir, ni descansar y destrozar objetos con una fuerza descomunal. Estaba seguro que la misma Tsunade la habría felicitado de estar ahí.

Era una verdadera lástima que el genio de ojos blancos no estuviera presente para ver como todo por lo que habían luchado estaba cumpliéndose.

Sonrió al notar lo mucho que sabía de ellos. No podía decir porque lo habían elegido a él como compañero de Neji, ni cómo se habían hecho amigos dos personas tan distintas, pero estaba agradecido por eso. Hinata, al ser la esposa de su guardián, había pasado mucho tiempo con él, y eso le agradaba por igual. Ella no era tan ruidosa como Ino, ni tan aterradora como Temari, era seria y pacífica pero fuerte y noble. A veces le hacía falta juntarse con personas tan serenas como lo habían sido ellos.

—¿Y eso no te importa? —cuestionó el Nara un poco divertido por la nueva faceta de ella— Después de todo sigue siendo tu clan.

—Lo peor de todo, es que no dejé de ser una Hyuga al casarme —se miraron incrédulos y después rieron como si su amistad fuera de toda la vida, contagiando al pequeño de los 3 a imitar a los adultos.

Afuera caía el sol, cambiando el panorama y la vida de muchos shinobis.

* * *

Tsunade estaba encerrada en un cuarto de operaciones, el único con ella era Kakashi Hatake.

El hombre luchaba por su vida mientras que la mujer hacía lo que podía para ayudarlo.

Kakashi no moriría.

* * *

 _ **Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo son propiedad del cruel y listo Kishimoto. Nada es mío, sólo la trama de este fanfic.**_

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Sí, ya sé. Debería estar actualizando todas mis otras historias pero la adrenalina y emoción KakaHina me invadió y sólo se deshará de mí si escribo esto.**

 **Gracias de antemano por su atención y tiempo. Y también gracias a los que dejen este fanfic en favoritos, seguidos.**

 **Nos leeremos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Si quieren, pasen por mi pag de facebook, Hina Uchiha Granfoy.**

 **¡Besitos en la frente para todas!**


	2. Sombras

**Sombras.  
**

Gai se encontraba en la amplia banca que había en la sala de espera. Su amigo y rival estaba siendo operado, en ese momento, no sólo por Tsunade, algo había ocurrido y la mujer de coletas había mandado a llamar a una cantidad numerosa de ninjas médico.

Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado, antes de llegar al hospital.

 _FlashBack_

 _Kakashi arrastraba sus pies con cansancio. Agradecía que Gai le ayudará a seguir caminando. Había bajado de su espalda a pesar de las constantes amenazas que le escuchaba decir a su amigo, él no quería ser un estorbo, aunque en su estado, era difícil no serlo._

 _No quería ser sólo un costal de papas, al que se tiene que echar al hombro._

— _Gai —tardó unos minutos en hablar de nuevo. Hasta respirar le resultaba doloroso—, creo que, esta vez yo…_

— _Creo que estarás bien, Kakashi —silenció el de malla verde._

 _El peliplateado no pudo replicar, ni hacer bromas al respecto._

— _Estarás bien —susurró, tratando de convencer al del sharingan y también a él mismo._

 _FlasBack_

Lo único que quería, era no equivocarse.

* * *

Veía las nubes pasar de forma lenta, y el deseo de ser una de ellas invadió su mente, como comúnmente lo hacía.

—Shikamaru —escuchó la voz tranquila de Hinata, acercándose a él.

—Ya era hora —se quejó, sentándose en el césped donde se había recostado a descansar. La observó rodearlo y sentarse a su lado, cuidando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hijo—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos.

—Lo lamento —rio efímeramente la ojiblanca, sabía que ese comentario era mentira—. Estuvo muy inquieto hoy, creí que no podríamos venir.

—Esta bien, lo importante es que ya están aquí —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—, ¿Te costó trabajo llegar? —preguntó al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia el niño, añadiendo—, deja que yo lo cargue, ya has aguantado mucho.

—No me costó demasiado —respondió, alejando su mirada de la suya, asegurándose de que el Nara tuviera un buen agarre, en el cuerpo de su primogénito.

—Hinata —la llamo en manera de regaño— sé que mientes y eso no me agrada, además no puedes andar por ahí cargando a tu hijo.

—Él no me avergüenza, ni nada que se le parezca —declaró ella, un poco molesta. Apretó los puños que estaban sobre sus rodillas y sus nudillos se colorearon de blanco por la presión—, no tengo por qué ocultarlo. Es lo único que me queda y no pienso apartarlo sólo por mi bien.

—No me lo tomes a mal. Sé lo que él significa y los sacrificios que fueron hechos para que él viviera —miró a su protegido, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y luego volvió su vista a la Hyuga—. Yo hablaba, sobre el hecho de que tu hijo ya no es tan pequeño como para que lo cargues a todos lados. Si no empiezas a dejar que lo haga solo, jamás caminará.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, regañándose por dudar de la lealtad de un shinobi de la hoja y más, si aquel era Shikamaru. Le había demostrado tantas veces que él era alguien fiel, tanto, que empezaba a sentirse mal por sus pensamientos.

—Algún día, serás el mejor padre de toda la aldea —sonrió—, después de Neji, claro —dijo, atreviéndose a bromear.

—Dios me libre —comentó con fingido fastidio.

* * *

—¡Rápido! Muévanse todos, necesitamos más velocidad —soltó con desesperación y rabia Tsunade.

—Apresúrense, esto es para salvar a Kakashi —aseguró Shizune.

Todos en la sala de operaciones se movían de un lado a otro, cargando y ejecutando lo que leían en una cantidad grande de pergaminos, propiedad de los Nara. Sabían que debían hacer un trabajo excelente, tal vez hasta un milagro.

—De prisa Sakura —apresuró la rubia—, no me falles.

Sakura pasó un pañuelo sobre su frente y continuó operando. El que fue y seguiría siendo su sensei, pendía de sus manos más que la de los otros.

Tsunade había gastado mucho de su chakra para intentar ayudar a Kakashi, pero si le dejaba ese trabajo a Sakura, ella podría ejecutar su labor final con mucha más agilidad y atención.

—Ino —llamó de pronto la sannin—, necesito que busques a alguien y la traigas lo más rápido que sea posible.

—Sí —dijo caminando en su dirección.

* * *

Los dos caminaban en silencio, rumbo a la pequeña casa de Hinata.

La coleta alta que sostenía el cabello de la peliazul, le permitía a Shikamaru ver las facciones del perfil de la chica.

Podría jurar que su rostro denotaba un poco más de madurez de la que el recordaba, pero suponía que eso era lo que pasaba, al tener hijos propios y enviudar a la edad de 19 años.

—Quieres comer en… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar su petición, Ino llegó agitada, frente a ellos.

—La Hokage requiere de tu presencia —habló con calma la ojiverde, sorprendiendo a su ex compañero—, ahora —puntualizó.

—Tengo dos días libres —debatió él.

—Eso es excelente Shikamaru, muy bien por eso, pero no hablaba de ti —Ino miró con alegría y ansiedad a Hinata. Ya había olvidado la última vez que la vio paseando por la aldea—, ¿Vendrás, Hina?

La Hyuga observó a su hijo, después a Shikamaru y luego asintió.

La Hokage no le mandaría a buscar, si no fuese algo de vida o muerte.

* * *

—Ya está por llegar, ocúpate de mantenerlo consciente —pidió la quinta.

—No podré hacerlo por mucho, Lady Tsunade —indicó Sakura—, lo lamento. Además creo que Kakashi empieza a empeorar, está muy inquieto y yo ya no puedo ayudar.

—No te tomé como aprendiz para que me decepcionaras.

Ino entró a la sala terminando la discusión.

—Lady Tsunade, Hinata entrará en un minuto —informó la recién llegada.

—Ya era hora —comentó la Hokage, pero al no ver a la Hyuga enfureció enseguida—. Que no tarde un segundo más, hazla pasar de una buena vez —ordenó.

—Sí —Ino estaba por ir donde Hinata, cuando la vio adentrarse en la habitación.

—Aún sigues estando activa y trabajando para la aldea, que no se te olvide —regañó Tsunade—. No tardes tanto la próxima o me encargaré de otorgarte 3 misiones diarias, más tu papeleo habitual, ¿entendido? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. Tomarás 5 misiones esta semana, pero olvidaré de asignarte 2, si me ayudas con esto.

Después de pestañear varias ocasiones seguidas, a causa de la pelea donde no había siquiera articulado palabra alguna, la peliazul habló con firmeza.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita que haga? —respondió. No podía dejar a su hijo solo, si hacía un buen trabajo, tal vez, Tsunade le perdonaría la demora.

—Ayúdame a salvar a Kakashi —pidió, haciendo que empujaran al Nara fuera de la habitación.

—Genial —pensó en voz alta Shikamaru, mientras veía al bebé que tenía en sus brazos—. ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?

—¡Vaya, Shikamaru! —dijo alguien, llamando su atención—. No sabía que cuidadas al hijo de Hinata, deberías llevarlo a parques y esas cosas, no ha hospitales —reprendió Rock Lee, que aparecía de repente junto a él.

—Estás confundiendo todo —acusó el de coleta.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, el bebé que cargas es mi sobrino, no puedo equivocarme —aquello pareció sorprender al otro.

—¿Tú sobrino? —preguntó dudoso Shikamaru.

—No llevamos la misma sangre, pero es hijo de mi mejor amigo —confesó—, y no puedo dejar que tú solo cargues con la gran responsabilidad. Ambos seremos sus padrinos, ¿qué dices pareja? —agregó entusiasmado.

No quería ofender a Lee, pero lo que había dicho, era la cosa más absurda que hubiera escuchado.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que puedo solo —respondió.

—Seré una sombra, vigilando desde lejos —dijo, desapareciendo después.

—Las sombras no hacen eso —comentó el Nara, con gesto de cansancio.

El pequeño río por su expresión de derrota, sacándome una sonrisa al adulto.

—Esta bien, ya veremos que puedo hacer contigo.

* * *

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Shizune, al cabo de un rato.

—Me temo que sí —soltó Tsunade—. Si se aplica más chakra y no se hace debidamente, podríamos matarlo en un segundo —declaró.

—No creo que eso llegue a pasar —dijo con convicción Sakura—, los mejores ninja médico están ayudando a salvar a Kakashi. Confío en que podremos establecerlo muy pronto.

Hinata no podía escuchar todo lo que decían en la habitación.

Debía estar muy atenta y centrada en lo que hacía.

Movió con lentitud su mano, que se encontraba sobre el pecho de Kakashi y descendió hasta su abdomen. La luz que salía de las palmas de sus manos, parecía calmar por momentos al peliplateado, que dejaba de jadear al sentirla.

—¿Cómo vas, Hinata? —preguntó Tsunade, asomando su rostro, por encima del hombro de la peliazul.

—Bien —respondió sin distraerse en una respuesta.

—¿Cuánto te falta? —trató de averiguar la Hokage.

—Un par de horas, 6 u 8 horas tal vez.

—Excelente —celebró la de coletas.

—¿Bromea, Tsunade? Eso es demasiado tiempo. ¿Cree que Kakashi pueda aguantar tantas horas? —se molestó Shizune.

—Él es muy fuerte y testarudo. Jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente —defendió su antigua alumna—. En eso se parecía a Naruto —susurró.

Hinata abrió grande sus ojos, no había escuchado a Sakura hablar de Naruto, desde que él no había regresado de ir en búsqueda de Sasuke.

Suponía que si lo volvía a hacer, era por algo importante, así que, la vida de Kakashi debía significar mucho para ella.

Se permitió recordar a su primer y viejo amor, Naruto. Cuando él aún vivía, solía hablar con admiración, cariño y un poco de recelo, de su sensei, Kakashi. Decía que era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, además de que su reputación así lo indicaba.

Recordó cuando ella había hecho una misión en conjunto, y el líder había sido el ninja que copia. Resultó totalmente impresionante verlo en acción. Desde ese día, supo que todos los rumores que envolvían a Hatake, eran ciertos.

Observó con detenimiento a la aprendiz de la Hokage y entendió su sentir. Ella reaccionaría igual, si alguien dudara de la fortaleza de Kurenai-sensei.

Pensó en una manera de apoyarlos, que pudiera tranquilizar a las médicos ahí presentes y ayudar a Kakashi. Nunca había tratado mucho con él, pero si las personas le tenían tanta fe, debía ser por alguna razón.

Se tardó en pensar en algo realmente útil. Sabía que no era su fuerte el jutsu médico, pero podía adaptarlo a algo en lo que sí fuera buena.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

—Ella tiene razón, Kakashi es un dolor de cabeza que nunca se va —sonrió la mayor.

—Lady Hokage —habló la ojiperla—, creo, que tengo una idea para adelantar el proceso y ayudar a Kakashi-sensei.

—Te escucho, Hinata —la miró, esperando su propuesta.

* * *

Rock Lee, después de hablar con Shikamaru, fue deprisa hasta donde se encontraba Gai.

Había oído que él era el responsable del hallazgo de Kakashi, y que lo había traído lo más rápido que logró.

Desconocía el actual estado del herido, pero no debía ser bueno, al mirar la forma en que su sensei se distraída con el suelo.

Tenía planeado decirle cientos de cosas para animarlo un momento, pero decidió por sentarse junto a él.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan silencioso, tan triste.

—Kakashi es un rival muy digno —acabó comentando.

Gai lo miró y sonrió por dentro.

Su alumno tenía razón. Kakashi era tan buen rival, que dudaba que fuera a darse por vencido sin antes pelear.

Relajó su postura, descansando un segundo.

Agradeció tener a alguien a su lado, en ese momento de inquietud.

—No hay duda de eso, Lee —habló suavemente él.

* * *

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó Shikamaru, cuando notó que el bebé de ojos perlados, había acabado con el dango que le había comprado—. Debí suponerlo —comentó un tanto divertido.

No solía estar con niños. No tenía la alegría, ni la energía para estar con menores. Siempre hacían preguntas sobre todo, corrían y brincaban, sin importar el daño o las consecuencias de sus actos.

Le parecía mucho trabajo eso de ser niñero, pero el niño que estaba con él, era muy sereno y no se movía para nada. Era demasiado tranquilo, pero muy glotón.

—Tendremos que ir por más —le indicó el miembro del Clan Nara, dando media vuelta y regresando al local.

* * *

—Ahí —señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—, empieza a sanar —le pidió a Sakura.

—Sí —la ojiverde obedeció al instante.

—Hazlo con más velocidad —y Sakura así lo hizo.

Hinata se encargaba de guiar y recuperar la red de chakra de Kakashi, y la ex integrante del equipo 7, fortalecía y reintegraba la red al cuerpo del mismo. Tenían que trabajar en equipo para poder establecerlo, y lograr que, físicamente, no resintiera tanto el daño ni el cambio de su red.

—¿No cree que deberíamos intentar ayudarles, Tsunade? —Shizune se sentía culpable, habían pasado más de 5 horas, sabía de la condición en la que estaban ambas chicas, sin mencionar que Hinata no se separaba de su bebé por mucho tiempo.

—¿No crees que si hubiera una manera de ayudar, ya lo habría hecho? —se molestó la Hokage ante la insinuación absurda de su subordinada—. Después de que Hinata haga el último proceso en su red de chakra, nosotras sustituiremos a Sakura, y revisaremos el cuerpo de Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que analizamos sus reacciones a su nueva red.

—Esta es una operación más importante de lo que creí —susurró su ayudante.

—Es la primera en su tipo —añadió Tsunade—, cambiaremos el curso del ninjutsu médico y su aplicación, aunque pudimos hacer esto, gracias a que Kakashi no destruyó totalmente la red que permanecía en su pecho, o si no, esto hubiera sido imposible.

Ambas miraron al de máscara.

—Ya veo —Shizune sonrió, con esperanza renovada, alentando internamente a las chicas.

* * *

—Al fin —Shikamaru colocó sus brazos bajo su nuca, estirando ambas piernas, recostándose en aquella banca de madera. Inhaló suavemente, tratando de no moverse mucho, no quería despertar al bebé que dormía con plenitud sobre su pecho. Bastante trabajo le había costado conseguir que se durmiera.

Observó el cielo, estaba oscureciendo y Hinata aún no aparecía.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la acompasada respiración del pequeño Hyuga.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, pero no pudo evitar perturbar su mente.

Pensó en su madre y el escándalo que ella haría, si él no llegaba antes de las 10. No saldría ileso, pero no podía dejar abandonado a su protegido.

Abrió un sólo ojo, mirando a Hizaku sobre él, una riña valdría la pena. Bajó un brazo, asegurándose de mantenerlo apegado a su cuerpo.

—Que lío —sonrió.

* * *

Con la fuerza que aún le quedaba, Hinata lavó sus manos con pereza y cuidado. Su misión había sido más exigente de lo que imaginó.

El agua que caía de sus dedos se tornaba rojiza. Tenía residuos de sangre del peliplateado. Al menos, su vida ya no estaba sobre ellas.

A su lado, Ino y Sakura hacían lo mismo, pero la cantidad de líquido vital en ambas chicas era mayor.

—Hicieron un excelente trabajo —felicitó una relajada quinta Hokage— salvaron la vida del próximo Hokage, a pesar de las complicaciones.

Las 3 chicas abrieron de sobremanera sus ojos.

—Gracias —concluyó Tsunade saliendo de la habitación, sin saber del impacto que ocasionó en las kunoichis.

* * *

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Hinata al contarle a Shikamaru lo sucedido y no ver sorpresa en él.

—No, pero eso explica el empeño de la Hokage por salvar a Kakashi, no digo que sea una mala persona o que deje morir a sus shinobis —explicó, alejando sin ser brusco, las manos de Hinata de su hijo—, únicamente me sorprendió todo el trabajo que hicieron.

—Shikamaru —llamó la peliazul, extrañándose del comportamiento de su amigo.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo ahí adentro. No quiero que debido al esfuerzo, tus brazos se debiliten y dañes a tu propio hijo. Los acompañaré a casa —y sin esperar respuesta, el de coleta se dirigió a la salida.

Ella suspiró y camino tratando de alcanzarlos.

—Espera, Hinata —detuvo Tsunade—, hoy me sorprendiste. Lo lograste y serás recompensada, pero temo que tendré que pedirte que finalices tu descanso —dijo sin rodeos—. Ya ha pasado el tiempo necesario, y necesito tus habilidades de regreso. Sirves a la aldea estando activa, no puedo darte más oportunidad, no seré muy estricta y dejaré que puedas pasar el tiempo necesario con tu hijo.

—Yo… —la ojiperla no pudo decir nada más.

—Es todo. Ve a casa y descansa —ordenó.

* * *

Con el rostro cubierto de sudor y una expresión de dolor, la ojiperla sintió a Hizaki, dormido a su lado y una fotografía de Neji bajo su almohada. Hinata tenía un sueño que estruja bastante su corazón.

Soñó con la última vez que pasó con Neji.

* * *

—Tranquilízate de una vez —pidió la ojimiel—. Ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Gai —recordó.

—Lo salvó —dijo hecho un mar de lágrimas—, usted salvó a Kakashi —no sabía como recompensar a la Hokage.

—No he sido yo —aclaró la rubia, deteniendo el llanto incesante de Maito.

—¿Qué?

—Dije —trató de tranquilizarse—, que no fui yo quien lo salvó —entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro.

—¿Entonces? —no sabía que pasaba, pero tenía que saber la verdad— dígame quién ha sido.

—¿Qué tendría yo a cambio? —preguntó Tsunade—. Confórmate con saber que no fui yo.

—Necesito saber, creí que Kakashi no sobreviviría, y si alguien fue capaz de salvarlo, quiero saber quien fue la persona responsable —habló con seriedad, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—Cielos —suspiró—, de acuerdo, te diré lo que quieres saber pero tienes que prometerme que no irás tras ellas —lo miró duramente—. No quiero quejas de que las estás acosando, ni que las agobies con miles de obsequios. Una sola queja y te haré pagar con mis propias manos —lo vio tragar saliva con fuerza exagerada—, ¿fui clara?

Maito asintió despacio.

—Sakura Haruno ayudo bastante —le confesó. El rostro del sensei frente a ella, no mostró sorpresa, después de todo, Sakura era la vieja alumna de su amigo—, pero la que pensó en una forma más rápida y eficaz de ayudar a Kakashi, y la que dio parte importante de su chakra, fue Hinata, la excomulgada de los Hyuga.

Gai se encontraba en shock.

Había escuchado algo, sobre que la Hyuga había dejado de lado su vida como ninja, después de su excomulgación. Pero ahora la hokage le decía que estaba activa en la villa, que había ayudado a salvar a Kakashi y que era la mayor responsable de eso. Ni siquiera sabía que ella usará el jutsu médico.

Ahora tendría que ayudarla y pagarle con creces lo que ha hecho por su amigo.

—Recuerda lo que prometerás —adivino el pensamiento de Gai—, sabes que ella no quiere que nadie la busque. Tanto es su afán por volverse invisible, que la he forzado a regresar a las misiones, su talento, como el de sus amigas, es algo que no debemos desaprovechar —se recostó en su asiento.

—Ella nunca quiso ser una kunoichi por las peleas —defendió a la que alguna vez fue esposa de su ex alumno—, desde su combate con Neji, lo hizo algo muy notorio —el secreto del matrimonio de los dos primos Hyuga le oprimía el pecho. Tenía que intentar ayudar a Hinata, por su nobleza y por la promesa que él le había hecho a Neji—. Si ella quiere estar activa pero sin ser vista, los ANBU son perfectos para ese estilo de vida, ¿no?

Tsunade lo miró muy sorprendida.

—Así es, pero Hinata no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un ninja de esa élite —remarcó—. Es buena, y mejoró mucho cuando Neji le ayudaba, pero no es suficiente para un puesto así, además, dudo que quiera exponerse tanto como lo hacen ellos, su prioridad ahora es su hijo y no tienen a nadie más para ayudarle.

—¿Y por qué no pone a Shikamaru con ella? —trató de buscar algo que pudiera apoyar a la ojiperla—. Imagínelos, un estratega como él y una kunoichi de rastreo con el Byakugan y sus habilidades, juntos, harían un excelente equipo.

—Un escuálido pero interesante equipo de dos —planteó—, ¿quién hará los asesinatos? Ese es el máximo objetivo de los ANBU.

—No puedo pensar en todo por usted —se defendió, viéndose acorralado.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no está muy feliz con volver a las misiones, y menos si es para algo tan mortal como lo es ser un ANBU, mucho menos si Shikamaru va con ella. Es el único en el que confía —cerró sus ojos—, y yo no pienso ser niñera.

—Si ella y Shikamaru aceptan, yo cuidaré de su pequeño —se ofreció Gai, siendo ese su último intento por rescatar a Hinata de las misiones de Tsunade—, pero sólo si acepta.

—Tendré que pensarlo —justo al terminar su frase, a Tsunade le vino a la mente, el nombre del ninja perfecto, que haría el mejor trío de asesinatos a distancia.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Sé que tardé en la actualización, aunque para mí es como un tiempo record. Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de Maldición: Kekkei Genkai, pero me está costando un poco, y eso que empece a escribirla hace semanas.  
**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me gustó como quedo, y como mencioné en el resumen del fanfic, será un fanfic lento, así que tardare un poco en mostrar interacción.**_

 _ **El FlashBack esta escrito**_ _así._ _  
_

 _ **¿Ustedes creen que Hinata acepte ser ANBU, al lado de Shikamaru? ¿Habrá otro puesto que Tsunade pueda darle? Ya veremos que pasa..**_

 _ **¿Les gustaria que les respondiera sus reviews por PM? o nos quedamos así?**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir la historia, ponerla en favoritas, y por sus comentarios. Y respondiendo a estos:  
Mikashimota Z: Disculpame amiga :C No quiero destruir tu bello corazón, pero eran necerias esas perdidas, aunque Neji será nombrado constantemente. Mucha gracias amiga :'( eres la mejor.  
angel maria 15: Muchas gracias y espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo.  
MikaSyo: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, sí, el pequeño es hermoso cx Shika tendrá que dejar un poco su pereza. Oh, lo sé, Kakashi sufrió mucho y parece que no acaba :C Espero que te guste el capí, y no, no la haré enfermera de Kakashi, así no se conectaran cx Gracias, espero que lo disfrutes.  
Lolishta50: Muchas gracias, mi corazón espera que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias.**_

 _ **Sin más, nos leemos pronto.  
**_

 _ **¡Besitos en la frente para todas!**_


	3. Deuda

**Deuda.**

Kakashi apretó ligeramente sus cansados parpados. Suponía que había estado descansando durante mucho tiempo, puesto que se sentía demasiado débil como para hacer esa simple acción.

Gimió de dolor.

No se había sentido tan cansado, derrotado, deprimido y herido desde que era un niño. Y de eso ya habían pasado bastantes años. Prácticamente las emociones estaban floreciendo, de manera agresiva, desde lo más profundo de él, golpeándolo con dureza.

Intentó mover sus largos dedos para saber que tanta fuerza debía recuperar, no quería pasar mucho tiempo en un hospital, no le gustaban. Aunque sabía que ya era hora de tomarse unos días de vacaciones, no quería pasarlos en cama, él no era débil.

Suspiró.

Se sentaría en aquella camilla incomoda que les daban a los hospitalizados, no importaba cuanto le doliera moverse.

Si había sobrevivido a la batalla más dolorosa en la que, para su desgracia, él había participado, entonces el sufrimiento que su recuperación implicaba no podría ser peor.

Ya que, al parecer, su vida era por completo una batalla dolorosa física y mentalmente.

—Viví —susurró apoyando sus manos sobre el duro colchón, impulsándose para levantar su pecho y vientre, sentándose mientras ahogaba jadeos de dolor. Conociendo al hombre que lo cargó hasta ahí, no tardaría en entrar por la puerta, gritando y abalanzándose sobre él—. Vaya.

Entonces algo en su mente apareció.

Él ladeó su rostro.

Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune eran las ninjas médicos más brillantes que él y cualquiera conocía en todas las aldeas, pero el estado en el que había terminado era peor que deplorable. No quería ni imaginarse lo mucho que habían hecho para salvarlo.

Debía pensar en la manera de agradecerles, a cada una de ellas.

Unos golpecitos en su puerta lo desconcentraron de como mostrar su gratitud. Levantó su rostro, la puerta estaba frente a él.

—Adelante —su voz salió más baja y débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Kakashi —Tsunade entró sin vacilación con unos papeles en sus brazos. Su mirada era una de comprensión. Algo muy extraño en ella.

* * *

—¿Shikamaru-kun? —Hinata preguntó desde la entrada de su pequeña casa cuando vio al de coleta parado en el árbol que la había terminado de convencer de comprar aquella casa.

—Hola —saludó rascándose la nuca. Tendría que decirle lo que Tsunade había ordenado. No sabía cómo sería su reaccionar, pues, aunque llevaba unos años de ser cercano de ella, no eran tantos como con Ino o Chouji—. Hinata tengo algo importante que decirte —sería directo, como siempre era.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella al terminar su oración.

En aquellos ojos perla pudo percibir un poco de tristeza. Ella debía hacerse una idea del porque iba hasta su casa, a esa hora y cuando se habían visto el día anterior.

—Lo sé —comentó ella, sonriendo nostálgica—, pero ¿te parece si antes desayunamos algo, Shikamaru-kun?

El nombrado sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

—Sí, claro ¿Dónde está el pequeño príncipe perla? —preguntó el Nara.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes Kakashi? —la rubia se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos miel.

—Muerto en vida —contestó sin animo y ganas.

—No esperaba menos. Salvarte la vida fue complicado, hace mucho que alguien no me provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza como lo hiciste tú. Tan solo estabilizarte costó más del chakra de una persona. Tuvimos que reclutar a algunas novatas, ninjas médicos regulares, y una excepción que se llevó el crédito, fue la que más te ayudo a no morir. Prácticamente todas te salvamos, pero unas con más méritos que otras.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi estaba realmente confundido— No conozco a nadie que sea mejor que usted. ¿Cómo pudo alguien ganarle en su propio campo?

—Ella no me ganó —comentó con enojo la rubia—. Yo no puedo desperdiciar tanto chakra como antes y eso lo sabes a la perfección —giró su rostro, observando al impertinente de cabellos plateados—, ya no puedo gastarlo ni siquiera en uno de mis más leales esclavos.

Kakashi gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Ella? —notó él—. Pensé que había dicho que fue un trabajo en conjunto.

—También dije que una se había destacado más que las otras. Además, yo la supervisé y cuando ellas se quedaron sin chakra, di los últimos detalles que fueron pesados —Tsunade suspiró—. Todo lo fue. Siempre has sido fuerte pero necio, hasta tu muerte se negaba a abandonar tu cuerpo moribundo.

—Debió ser toda una verdadera batalla para ustedes los médicos tratar de salvarme —Kakashi le sonrió bajo la mascara que le cubría el rostro—. Gracias.

—Ni creas que con tus simples agradecimientos te salvaras de lo que te diré —Tsunade se posicionó junto a la camilla, con un tic en su frente y mirada afilada—, porque no me aclaras algo… —el silencio dramático que creó la rubia sólo podía asustar a Kakashi, el cual jaló la cobija que tenía sobre sus piernas, alzándola, tratando de que formara un escudo contra su Hokage. Ella no era conocida por ser una persona paciente—… ¿por qué demonios creíste que podías ir a pelear por ahí, tratando de suicidarte en el proceso? ¿Qué tal si Gai no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¡Idiota! —la de ojos color miel gritaba sin inhibiciones. El hijo del colmillo blanco dejó caer sus brazos y desvió su vista lejos de la de Tsunade—. ¡No me digas que no pensaste en nada de eso, Kakashi! Pensé que los nueve novatos eran los inmaduros, los niños a los que debíamos de imponernos, pero ahora resulta que uno de mis mejores Jounin es un estúpido. Eres Hatake Kakashi no Uzuma… —Tsunade se mordió el labio para no terminar de decir aquel nombre. El nombre de aquel que se había sacrificado por el bien de la aldea y la paz, aquel que le había prometido convertirse en Hokage, aquel que había luchado contra ninjas con poderes mortales, aquel que ahora estaba muerto. Naruto había dado su vida por su contrario, había entregado su vida al infierno desde que creyó en su amistad con la única persona que lo podía borrar del mapa, con la persona que podía arrebatarle su energía infinita, el único que tenía total control sobre él. Uchiha Sasuke.  
Naruto y Sasuke no estaban ahora. Kakashi sólo conservaba dos alumnos suyos, si es que a Sai podía considerársele así, por eso no debía de nombrar sus nombres con tanta facilidad, a partir de esos momentos debía ser mucho más cuidadosa con las personas y nombres que decía, pues hasta a ella se le oprimía el pecho cuando recordaba al rubio de ojos azules.

Suspiró y se alejó unos pasos de Kakashi, dándole la espalda.

Había cometido un error. El nombre de Naruto debía prohibirse en su mente, en su corazón.

Apretó sus puños, haciéndose sangrar por la fuerza que no quiso medir.

Sintió un dudo en la garganta y su visión se fue tornando borrosa. Carraspeó para poder terminar su charla.

Una parte tonta y pequeña dentro de ella había creído que ya había llorado lo necesario a lo largo de toda su vida.

Sintió como sus hombros comenzaban a temblar.

—Gai sabe los nombres de las demás chicas, por si quieres saberlos.

Kakashi escuchó la puerta cerrarse-

Él no podía culparla por decir el apellido de Naruto sin pensar.

Ella había perdido a todos, todos lo que alguna vez amo y significaron algo para ella. Los últimos, Jiraiya, su eterno enamorado y amigo, y Naruto. Había depositado todas sus últimas esperanzas en el hijo del cuarto.

Entendía perfectamente a su Hokage, y ella a él, tal vez mejor que nadie en esos instantes.

No pudo evitar entristecerse al recordar a sus dos alumnos predilectos, a sus dos dolores de pecho.

Esos dos habían sido sus alumnos a temprana edad, los había visto crecer, más a Naruto que a Sasuke, pero eso no quitaba que los quisiera más que a incluso Sakura, su primera y única alumna.

Se sintió derrotado, y sabía que aquella sensación que lo había atormentado durante toda su vida, tal vez nunca lo abandonaría.

* * *

—Eso estuvo delicioso —comentó desganado el Nara—. Neji siempre elogiaba tu comida, ahora veo por qué —vio a Hinata sonrojarse y asentir, mientras levantaba la mesa para lavar lo que habían ensuciado—. Hinata —la llamó, pero ella le dio la espalda. Comenzó a enjabonar los trastos—, sé que me escuchas bien, así que te diré lo que he venido a decir.

—Pensé que me visitabas por gusto. Me he equivocado, Shikamaru —la decepción fluía falsamente en la voz de la de cabellos azules.

—Sabes que no caeré ante eso —sonrió el de coleta—. La hokage ha tomado una decisión, tratamos de disuadirla, pero tú como yo sabíamos que tu inactividad sería temporal. Si te soy sincero, creí que duraría dos os tres días, no dos años.

—Reconozco que la quinta me dio un largo tiempo —Hinata dejó sus hombros caer. Tendría que dejar a su hijo, el fruto de su amor. Si Neji estuviera con ella.

Sonrió y giró su rostro hacia Shikamaru.

—Es tiempo de que regreses, princesa —le habló con burla y cariño el castaño.

* * *

—¿Cómo se siente Kakashi-san? —cuestionó Shizune, quien entraba y avanzaba hacia la cama con una tabla de anotaciones en sus brazos.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —estaba recargado sobre la vieja cabecera de madera.

—Todos sabemos que no es así, Kakashi-san —habló Iruka, quien había llegado desde el anochecer anterior y se había quedado cuidando a su superior y amigo.

Kakashi rio suavemente. Iruka lo hacía olvidar por breves momentos el motivo por el que estaba en ese estado, pero al reír, sintió todo se ser temblar.

Ahora las alegrías lo sacudían su ser.

Observó sus manos que estaban cubiertas por un vendaje ensangrentado, al igual que el que se encontraba en su pecho.

Shizune miró preocupada como el cuerpo de Kakashi se recuperaba lenta, muy lentamente. Aquello no estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado, algo estaba mal y ni la hokage ni ella se habían percatado antes.

—Espere un segundo —tomó el brazo de Kakashi y lo elevó, tocándolo y examinando con chakra verde. Una vez que terminó con el brazo, examinó el vientre y después, el pecho, pero este último se negaba a recibir el chakra. Shizune frunció el ceño, poniendo más empeño en la revisión, pero nada cambió—. No puede ser —susurró—, vuelvo en un momento.

Y antes de que Kakashi pudiera preguntarle lo que ocurría, la aprendiz predilecta de la hokage salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

* * *

Hinata miró con dolor el chaleco que la hokage le ofrecía. Un picor le invadió el pecho, incomodándola. Estiró su brazo, que le pareció más pesado y lento que de costumbre, y tomó bruscamente la prenda.

Tsunade la miró, inspeccionándola con todo el detenimiento que podía.

Necesitaba poder confiar en ella y en sus habilidades para poder encargarle lo que tenía planeado. La Hyuga tendría que esforzarse, comenzar de nuevo, sacrificar tiempo, y sabía que ella no quería hacer nada de eso.

Hinata siempre había manifestado sus objeciones por luchar, por herir a las personas, así que esperaba que pudiera entregarse a lo que le iba a proponer.

—No es lo único que quiero darte, Hinata —la rubia entrelazó sus dedos cuando dejó de sujetar el chaleco. Aspiró profundo, sabiendo que sería difícil plantearle que estudie y aprenda de ella. Si un Hyuga, con el control de chakra que poseían, aprendía con éxito y dominaba con agilidad el ninjutsu médico, podría llegar a realizar enormes y asombrosas hazañas.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Hokage? —preguntó la Hyuga con amabilidad, ocultado y reprimiendo el dolor y el enojo que quería dominarla.

—Necesito que seas una de mis aprendices —le ordenó, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga por la manera tan abrupta en la que lo había dicho. Tsunade había pensado en la sugerencia de Gai, pero si Hinata resultaba diestra en el ninjutsu médico como ella quería, ser una ANBU sería más sencillo y eficaz que si la hacía una en esos momentos.

—¿Disculpe? —tal vez la de ojos color luna había entendido mal, tal vez la hokage se veía obligada a reclutarla de nuevo, pero en las filas de los ninjas médicos en esa terrible ocasión, y todo eso quizá se debía a que estaba siendo influenciada por alguien. No podía creerlo, pues sabía que la quinta estaba enterada sobre su pensar en aquel tema de retomar su camino como ninja, y ser una nueva alumna de ella sólo empeoraría su situación.

Hinata no podía distraerse, tenía responsabilidades con un poco más de prioridad, su hijo era su mundo y su máxima preocupación. Neji y su bebé eran todo.

—Podrías hacer maravillas si estás con nosotras —Hinata miró con desconfianza a la hokage, y observó en aquellos ojos color miel algo que extraña vez se mostraba, compasión—. Esta bien si tardas en aceptar, pero así podrías salvar vidas. No tendrías que perder de nuevo a nadie.

—No quiero perder a la persona que resultó de mi amor con Neji, y si hago lo que usted me pide yo…

—Sé de tu amor por ese niño, pero no es la única persona que te importa —señaló con obviedad la mayor—. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, ellos también te interesan —la de cabellos azules desvió su rostro y mordió su labio—. No puedo darte más tiempo, y supongo que ya lo comprendiste —Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó frente a su próxima estudiante—, necesito que estés con nosotros. Hazlo por la memoria de tu difunto esposo, piensa en lo que hubieras podido hacer con un entrenamiento especializado en el ninjutsu médico.

La Hyuga no pudo soportarlo más y recargó su rostro en el hombro de la hokage, dejando salir amargas lagrimas y sintiendo como crecía aquel nudo en su garganta, no anticipándole nada bueno.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Sé que tardé demasiado, y no hay manera de disculparme, por eso, espero que este capítulo les sea de agrado, y si no es así, puedo decirles algo, es un capítulo muy importante, pues de aquí partirá todo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que le dieron seguir/favorito a esta historia. Y respondiendo a las maravillosas que dejaron review:  
MikaSyo: ¡Hola! Shikamaru puede ser un genio, pero de niñero me era difícil imaginármelo cx No, sí los bebés son expertos en algo, es en hacerse notar cx pero también hay de los escasos que son más tranquilos que sus papitos. El cómo es que se hacen tan cercanos es algo que descubriremos, espero que puedas seguir conmigo para que sea así. Ya conocemos a Gai, no se quedará sin hacer nada, jejeje. Kakashi es digno de ser el sexto. Gracias y disculpa la larga espera.  
Mikashimota Z: Lo sé! Casi todos tienen tragedias en esta historia. No me digas que está de moda matar a Neji D: a mí me matan los fanfics donde Hinata es ANBU UuUr pero no será fácil que eso pase, ni siquiera había pensado en hacer algo con Sakurita cx Gracias! Espero que actualices eh 7u7  
ROMANA: ¿El primero? Lamento ser yo la que te abre el camino KakaHina, porqué créeme que los mejores están por ahí, y va de maravilla! Pero gracias por darme a mi esa oportunidad C: el bebé lo describí, pero corregiré lo de hoja, muchas gracias por hacerlo notar :D Donde esté, este fanfic tendrá mucha esencia de Neji, eso es seguro. Jajajaja, pero gracias a él es: ¡Hola KakaHina! Jajaja. Amo la amistad de Shikamaru y Hinata y me alegra muchísimo que también te guste C: Espero que su actitud no pase como OoC. Espero sorprenderte, pero es un hecho que lo aclararé. Gracias por dejar este comentario, me impulsa, aunque no se crea.  
Abril Elena: ¡Muchas gracias! :'3 También me desgarraron tantas muertes, pero así lo imaginé cx UnU Gracias y disculpa la demora.  
Guest: Gracias y disculpa por tardar tanto. **

**Espero que algunas de ustedes aún me acompañen, a pesar del tiempo, pero esta historia siempre estará aquí, para quien quiera y pueda esperarme. Gracias a las que están C:**

 **Perdón por hacer el capí. tan corto, pero no quiero forzar nada.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.**_


End file.
